Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technology involves data being read from a radio frequency tag by a radio frequency reader. RFID technology allows quick and convenient reading of identification data as the data is read without any need for physical contact between the reader and the tag. Also, the identification data is read by the reader directly into an electronic form, which can further add to the convenience of the technology.
One application for RFID tag technology is the maintenance of inventories of gas bottles. Conventionally, printed labels are used to display an identification code for the bottles. A problem with this approach is that gas bottles tend to be relatively bulky and the not easily moved as required sometime to read their labels.
Therefore, RFID tag technology may provide a more convenient identification mechanism than printed labels as the RFID reader might need only be waved near the tag. A problem associated with the use of RFID technology for gas bottles is that the gas bottles are often metallic and may obstruct, reflect or attenuate the radio frequency signals used by the reader. This is particularly likely if the tag is on an opposite side of a metallic neck of the bottle from the reader.
It has been identified by the applicant that an attachment for gas bottles is required which overcomes some of the problems associated with the use of radio frequency technology around metallic bottles and which allows convenient, and possible replaceable, attachment of radio frequency identification tags to the bottles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an identification attachment for a bottle that has metallic outlet components the attachment allowing convenient attachment of a radio frequency identification tag to the bottle, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice in identification attachments.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide an identification attachment for a bottle with metallic outlet components which conveniently attaches and maintains a radio frequency identification tag in a given position relative to the outlet components so that some of the effects that the metallic outlet component will have on radio frequency transmissions might be mitigated, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice in identification attachments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a bottle that provides a protected environment for radio frequency identification tags, or at least provide the public with a useful choice in identification attachments for bottles.
As used herein the term ‘receptacle’ refers broadly to an object or part of an object that receives another object.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.